Frail to: Miss
by ikkividya
Summary: aku merindukanmu, nona merepotkan./aku terlalu muak dengan kau yang selalu tertipu akan cinta monyet tak berguna./tapi. Aku terlalu mencintai, ino,daripada menganggap ini sebagai kesalahan./SHIKAMARU-OOC;(


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Frail belongs to me

 _Maaf untuk segala kesalahan._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku hanyalah manusia tidak berguna. Sekalipun melindungi orang terkasihi. Tetap saja seorang sepertiku tidak bisa. Kehilangan. Dan itu juga berkat kebodohanku yang tidak tahu menahu! Sebenarnya apa gunaku sebagai seorang Manusia!_

Pagi ini sangat cerah. Cerah bagi mereka. Matahari dan awan sedang bersahabat, tidak ingin menebar kesedihan dengan turunnya hujan dipagi hari. Semua manusia dibumi melintas ceria dihadapanku. Lalu persetan dengan keadaanku yang kacau. Terpuruk dan hancur. Kian hari bukannya membaik tapi mau dikata hatiku rapuh. Aku Nara Shikamaru, bisa saja tersenyum dan bercanda ria. Tapi.. Tetap saja. Itu bukan aku yang sebenarnya.

Aku menatap langit yang menjadi kesukaanku, langit bagaikan iris mata nya yang sangat aku rindukan. _Birunya lagit._ Dengan menatap langit wajahnya tergambar indah diingatanku. Wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum kepadaku. Wajah indah yang mempesona. _Aku merindukanmu, nona merepotkan._ Onyxku perlahan terasa hangat, aku ingin menangis. Walau aku benci itu. Terimakasih untuk kolam terbuka yang berada di _manshion_ klan Nara. Selama ini kolam inilah yang menjadi saksi bisu kerapuhanku. Kerapuhan seorang jenius.

"Hei, Shikamaru! Ada Chouji didepan. Cepat temui dia!" panggil ibuku-Nara Yoshino. Memanggilku seakan ingin memukuliku. Tak bisakah berbicara baik-baik? _Mendokusai._

Aku melupakan ajakan Chouji untuk makan siang bersama siang ini. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengingatnya.

 _Krauk..kraukk_ "Oii. Shikamaru. Kau lupa ya? Kraukk.. Kraukk." ujarnya dengan kesal. Memakan keripik kentang kesukaannya yang kuheran tak habis-habis padahal aku tahu dengan sekali rauk setengah isi bungkusan itu bisa langsung habis.

"Ah. Maaf ya." balasku dengan senyum pengalihan. Aku tahu ini kepalsuan. Senyum palsu yang selalu kuberikan kepada setiap orang _dua tahun belakangan ini._

"Jangan tebar senyum palsumu, Shikamaru." Selama ini hanya Chouji yang mengerti aku. Dan memang hanya padanya aku bercerita segala-galanya dari hal sepele sampai yang benar-benar hal-hal penting. Dan sekarang hanya ada kau Chouji.

"Ayo temani aku makan ke Yakiniku-Q. Sudah lama sekali rasanya. Setelah itu kita ke hutan Nara dan berbincang. Oh ayolah." kurasa ia sudah kelaparan.

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju kedai Yakiniku-Q. Hanya ada suara riuhnya keripik kentang yang Chouji makan. Aku hanya diam tak bergeming, tatapanku kedepan sesekali menengok kesampingku.. Biasanya kami bertiga. Dan biasanya suasana berisik tertera, tetapi Sekarang.. Hanya aku dan Chouji disini. Apakah setelah ini salah satu diantara kami akan menghilang kehadapanmu juga, _kami-sama?_ Kuharap itu aku, ya?

Otak jeniusku terus mengingat memory lama tentang kenangan-kenangan indah bersama _team 10 ._ Bersama tiga orang penting dalam hidupku. Tapi sekalinya hanya kenangan akan tetap menjadi kenangan.

Chouji mengambil tempat itu, Meja lesehan No. 10. Oh.. Apa ini. Kau akan membuka lukaku chouji.

"Kau tahu, Apa alasanku memilih tempat ini?" katanya sembari memakan daging pesanannya.

"Tidak." balasku. Aku tahu, chouji. Tentu aku tahu alasanmu.

"Haah. Aku tidak ingin melupakan mereka. Ini tempat Favourite Asuma-sensei, aku.. Ingin melihat bayangan Ino dan Sensei. Aku sangat merindukan mereka." kau pikir aku tidak? Ha?

"Ck-" decakku, tanganku terkepal dengan refleks. Entah.. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Aku juga merindukan mereka." Ucapku pelan.

Kubaringkan tubuhku direrumputan _favourite ku_. Menatap langit yang menyambutku dengan awan hangat yang menenangkan hatiku yang terlalu rapuh. Rapuh dengan semua ini.

"Daritadi kau hanya diam, Shikamaru." Chouji memulai pembicaraan setelah keheningan yang cukup mencekam kami.

"..."

"Jangan siksa dirimu sendiri, shikamaru. Kejadian 2 tahun lalu itu bukan kesalahanmu."

Akhirnya ia menyamakan tubuhnya berbaring disampingku. Sama-sama menatap langit yang bersahabat. Kau benar aku belum bisa merelakannya. Itu tidak akan pernah. Tak peduli jika aku menyiksa diriku sendiri. _Toh_ , lebih baik aku mati sekarang juga dan pergi bersamanya. Lagipula.. Aku tidak ada gunanya didunia ini. Kami-sama.. Bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini.. Kumohon. Saat aku bangun.. Wajahnya yang pertamakali ingin aku lihat. Aku merindukannya.

 **Flashback On**

Surai _blonde_ itu tidak bisa diam. Bergerak mengaluni tangisnya yang memang tidak kencang tapi.. Tetap saja ini membuat pemuda disampingnya geram sendiri.

"Kenapa lagi?" Nara sulung itu mulai jera, menatap sahabat dari kecilnya menangis tanpa sebab untuk memberitahunya.

"S-sai bilang k-kita harus putus.." Kata gadis pirang ini seraya menangis dipelukan sang Nara.

"Bisakah dia berhenti menyakitimu? _Mendokusai_." Ujar Shikamaru kesal. Sesekali mengusap punggung Ino yang bergetar sekarang. _Jika kebetulan Sai melintas akan kuhajar dia._

"Ini bukan semua salahnya, Shika.."

"Masih saja kau membelanya. Sudahlah apa untungnya kau bercerita padaku kalau kau masih saja membelanya?"

"Memang belum saatnya aku bertemu jodohku, Shika. Pertama aku dan Sasuke? Dan itu hanya keberuntunganku. Kedua? Kiba? Ia hanya menyukai wajahku saja! Tidak lebih.. Dan sai.."

"Dia orang yang selalu menyakitimu." shikamaru memotong kalimat P×L nya Ino. Ia muak dengan Sai yang tak habis-habisnya menyakiti, Ino. Shikamaru merasa Sai tidak bersyukur karena mendapatkan Ino. Ia sendiri saja tidak bisa. Lalu? Shimura itu dengan seenaknya menyakiti, ino.

"Sebenarnya mereka hanya formalitas, Shikamaru.. Aku tidak sepenuhnya ada perasaan pada mereka. Jadi.. Bukan salah mereka menyakitiku."

"Ck. Mendokusai."

"Yang kenyataanya aku hanya mencintai dia. Padahal, dia yang sangat dekat padaku, tapi sepertinya dia sudah memiliki gadis idaman lain yang lebih. Perfect." kata Ino sedikit bergurau, tertawa dengan cengiran khasnya.

"..." tidak ada respon. _Aku terlalu muak. Siapa lagi pemuda itu? Muak dengan kau yang selalu saja tertipu akan cinta monyet tak berguna._

"Argh! Shikamaru sialan! Selalu saja kau tidak meresponku. Kalau disini ada Temari, aku yakin kau akan lebih menanggapinya. Aku seperti berbicara dengan tembok!" Ia mengerutkan keningnya menunggu respon belum dan sepertinya Shikamaru tidak akan merespon hal yang tidak penting seperti ini. "Ah iya, seumur hidupku aku belum mengetahui siapa gadis sial yang disukai nanas sayangku ini?"

"Dia berambut pirang." tanpa mengubah posisinya meratapi langit.

"Ah, t-temari? Eh bukan-bukan. Shiho? Shion? N-naruto?"

"Apa, sih." Shikamaru bangkit. Menatap malas Ino yang sedang menahan tawa. _Baka. Tidak sadar akan rambut sendiri._

"Sudahlah. Aku binggung. Nanas sialan. Jaa mata ne~"

"Hei, mau kemana?"

"Oh-oh rupanya tuan nara masih mau berlama-lama denganku nih. Aku mohon izin pergi untuk melaksanakan Misi, tuan."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Haah. Sai dan Kiba."

"Ck."

"Sudahlah. Jaa~ Shika-kun." ledeknya

"Kembalilah, Ino."

Ino hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya santai meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih menatapnya dari kejauhan. _Sampai kau menangis lagi setelah ini. Kubunuh si-sai kurang ajar itu._

Hujan mengguyur _konoha_ esoknya. Padahal tadi pagi cerah sekali, dengan mendadak hujan turun tanpa dosa. Membuat Pria Nara ini berdecak kesal menatap langit. Seharusnya hari ini akan menyenangkan jika ia menatap langit dan menunggu.. Ino. _Well,_ menunggunya diHutan Nara. Tapi, kami-sama menurunkan Hujan. Gagal sudah.

 _Brakk._

"..." Shikamaru hampir terlonjak dari duduknya. Mendapati pintu kamarnya dibanting begitu saja oleh sahabat tambunnya. Chouji. Dengan mimik dan keringat dingin. Ini aneh. Hei, ada apa?

"S-shikamaru! S-shikamaru."

"Ada masalah apa? Tumben kau-"

"I-ino." _hosh.. Hosh.. Sekarang apa ini._

"Kenapa?!" perasaan tak enak menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Menarik diri untuk menekan pertanyaaan yang memicu suatu _paranoid._

"G-gugur. Ino gugur d-dalam misi. Shika.." Chouji perlahan menunduk. Sesekali menatap Shikamaru yang masih menatapnya ambigu. Tatapan yang sebenarnya arti bahwa pikirannya bukan disini.

"Ap-ap. Jangan bercanda, Cho–" Sang Nara menggelengkan kepalanya. Seakan ingin tersenyum menidakbenarkan Ucapan sahabatnya barusan.

"Ninja _Oto_ menghajarnya saat mereka terlelap. T-tadi malam." timpalnya.

"Ck–" kepalan ditangannya menguat _Ck. Sai!_

Kepalan itu melemah. Shikamaru merasa netranya menghangat, bersamaan dengan lemasnya tubuh.

 _Tes._

Kau menangis, Shikamaru. Walau dalam diam. Tapi.. Diam adalah menyakitkan. Lebih sakit. Walau dengan menahan teriakan yang ingin meledak ini membuatnya.. Sangat sesak. Tubuhmu bergetar, Shikamaru.

 **Normal**

"Aku tidak berguna." gumamku tiba-tiba. Aku melihat Chouji menatapku sekarang. Merangkai alisnya sendu.

"Ini takdir. Bukan salahmu." Chouji mendudukkan diri. Disambut hal yang sama olehku yang bangkit dari baringku. "Aku tahu kau mencintainya—" kau benar, Chouji. Aku terlalu mencintainya "–tapi ini sepenuhnya bukan salahmu. Dan dengan begini kau membuat Ino bersedih disana."

"Seharusnya aku melindunginya. Aku terlalu bo–"

"Menyalahkan dirimu sendiri tidak akan mengembalikan Ino kembali kedunia ini, Shikamaru. Mengertilah. Kau hanya menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Dan itu yang tidak berguna." _kau selalu benar, Chouji. Aku tidak berguna._ Menepuk bahuku pelan mengelus sejenak penuh iba. Aku tahu ia sedih dengan aku yang begini. Tapi. Aku terlalu _naif_. Aku terlalu mencintai ino. Dan hanya ini yang kubisa _menyalahkan diriku sendiri._

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, chouji." pintaku mantap. Bukan mengusir. Aku hanya ingin sendiri. Aku benci berbagi kesedihan. Sudah cukup, apa gunanya aku membuat orang terlarut juga dalam kesedihanku?

"Ah! Tapi. Jangan berbuat macam-macam _ne._ Aku takut kau sudah gila. " suaranya disertai oleh kekehan kecil yang membuatku menarik diri untuk tersenyum.

" _Ne._ Sampai jumpa, Shikamaru." _Yah, sampai jumpa–lagi, chouji._

Aku tak acuh melihat Chouji pergi. Kutatap langit sebentar merasakan kalbuku terlena oleh _birunya_ , dan tiba saatnya aku mengeluarkannya.

 _Tingg._

Suara aduan kunai yang kukeluarkan bergema. Onyx hitamku menatap sebentar kunai hitam yang terlihat tajam. Sangat bersinar. Kuangkat tangan kanan dan kiri yang sedari tadi memegang kunai. Kelamku memejam. Terbayang lagi olehku wajahmu. Lengkungan senyum tersirat dari wajahku. Menarik nafas terakhir kali seraya menarik kuat kedua tanganku kearah tubuhku. Uh, akhirnya aku melakukannya.

 _Kau benar. Aku sudah gila, Chouji._

 _Ini memang salah._

 _Tapi. Aku terlalu mencintai, ino, daripada menganggap ini sebagai kesalahan._

 _Aku tahu. Aku tidak lagi bisa menatap langit._

 _Aku tahu. Aku.. Jahat kepada ibuku dan ayahku._

 _Aku tahu. Setelah ini, aku akan benar-benar pergi ke langit._

 _Ini memang sebuah dosa._

 _Dengan mengambilnya dari sisiku. Tentu, aku meminta balasan darimu, kami-sama._

 _Cepatlah Pertemukan aku dengannya._

 **Owari**

 **A/N :**

Shikamarunya OOC sekali huhu. Dengan seenak jidat aku mengubah alur-cerita-apapun itu diversi _canon_. Menghilangkan ShikaIno di Canon. Duh, _Gomenne, masashi-sensei._ Aku terlalu sayang mereka, sih. Ga suka kalo cuma satu dari mereka yang _death_ T_T

Kalo mati y mati dua-duanya. Kalo idup y idup dua-duanya:v. Intinya aku cuma mau mereka bersatu hehe.

 _Sekali lagi, maafin kelancanganku ya, minna._

 _Vidya, 30-11-16_

 **Omake**

Sinar putih memancar. Menyilaukan-si-dia penghuni baru. Ruangan serba putih ini nampak aneh baginya. Sinar yang tadi memunculkan seorang yang diyakininya adalah _Gadis cantik berpakaian bak putri yang berwana serba putih._ Eh tunggu. Sepertinya ia mengenalnya.

"Kau jahat, bodoh, tidak punya otak, Shikamaru!" Gadis bersurai _blonde_ itu berteriak dengan _deathglare_ yang memuncak-muncak.

"Salah sendiri kau tidak kembali." balas yang disebut -Shikamaru itu santai. Dengan respon disertai putaran mata yang. Uh. Ini menyebalkan.

"Argh! Tetap saja! Kau menyakiti semuanya! Terutama Shikaku-Jiisan dan Yoshino-Baasan! Apa kau sudah memindahkan otak jeniusmu itu didengkulmu, hah?!" sang gadis makin jadi. Dengan tangan yang sudah mengepal-ngepal sejak tadi.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Ino." Onyx Shikamaru melembut. Membuat yang dipanggil- Ino itu _skakmat_ dibuatnya.

".. Ini salah, Shikamaru." Ino menunduk. Ia memang senang bertemu lagi dengan pemuda yang didunia belum membalas perasaannya. Tapi bukan ini juga yang ia inginkan.

"..."

Hening dikeduanya. Mereka terlalu sulit mengunggkapkan kerinduan masing-masing.

"Kau merindukanku? Hei. Shikamaru?" sampai Ino memberanikan diri disini.

"Pikir saja sendiri." diajak bicara malah cari masalah. Kurang ajar.

"Sialan."

Bukankah sudah jelas? Untuk apa Shikamaru rela bunuh diri untuk dia. Masih saja bertanya.

"Kau aneh memakai kostum merepotkan itu." Shikamaru angkat berbicara. Yang benar saja, Mantan _kunoichi_ ini sangat sangat bak putri dari surga huh.

"Halah. Biar begini kau mencintaiku 'kan? Kan?" seringai muncul diwajah barbienya. Terkekeh kecil melihat Shikamaru yang salah tingkah. "Omong-omong terima kasih sudah membalas perasaanku, Tuan."

" _Mendokusai._ Terlambat sekali kau, Ino. Sudah mati begini baru menyadarinya. Aku terlalu lelah menunggumu."

 _Pletakk._

 _Bukan hanya dirimu yang menunggu, bodoh._

Ino menghambur memeluk Shikamaru. Disambut hangat oleh sang Nara. Err.. Mantan kali ya.

"Hei, Shikamaru!" Uh. Shikamaru merindukan juga suara berat ini. Ia sontak melonggarkan pelukannya. Perlahan garis senyum terukir diwajahnya.

"Asuma.."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

.

.


End file.
